


A Heart Like Mine

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Otabek Altin, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Inktober 2019, M/M, Melanie Martinez References, Minor Character Death, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Minor Violence, Musician Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Werewolf Katsuki Yuuri, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri would prefer to spend his evening watching his boyfreind finish his latest music video, but ofcourse things can never be that simple when you're an Alpha werewolf





	A Heart Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27- "Coat"
> 
> The somewhat complicated backstory of why Viktor and Yurio are singing "The Principal" by Melanie Martinez and why they're half-brothers is actually borrowed from an upcoming fic I'm writing with venom_for_free, please stay tuned for that if you like sex, drugs, and rock and roll!!

_"I tried to make you listen but you want it you way, right? Killing kids all day and night, perscription pills and online fights,"_

_"Shooting at the angels wile claiming you're the good guy, all you want is cash and hype, fuck our dreams, and that's not right,"_

Yuri was absolutely _overjoyed_ to watch Viktor work

He always was, but ever since he had started on this concept album with his half-brother, Yura- well, technically his name was also Yuri, but for obvious reasons they decided to call him by his diminutive to keep things clear- Yuri had become even more proud

Their album was, in large part, a cathartic experience, a sort of open letter to the father that had caused them both a great deal of pain in their lives, overbearing on Viktor- pushing him to be perfect until he damn near snapped from the pressure- and completely abandoning Yura, leaving him with an addict for a mother and little else

And poisoning their ideas of eachother to keep them from ever seeing him as the bad guy, at that

When they had finally met as young adults and- after years of fighting- realized how manipulated they had been, the two musicians had banded together- so to speak- to create a project that would benefit both of them emotionally

And from everything Yuri had seen so far, they would inevitably benefit from this quite a bit financially too, as the album- wich was nearly done now- was unbiasedly one of the most outstanding things Yuri had ever seen put together

Yura's concept charector combined smoothly with alot of Viktor's stylistic influence, both of them writing and performing, blending the best of their talents together into something that was just.... beautifull

Brutally honest, but very beautifull all the same

Yuri couldn't wait to see it finished

_"Can't you see how much we're all hurting? If you're not teaching we're not learning,"_

_"Excuse me, how much are you earning?"_

And the dancing in particular...

Yuri was watching from a director's chair off set, watching them spin around in deconstructed corsets and hoop skirts

It was almost addictive to watch

"How much did I miss?"

Glancing up at the voice, Yuri's lips twitched up into a soft smile as his freind crashed down in the chair next to Yuri's

"Not too much, you weren't gone for long, how are... things?"

Otabek looked a bit grim, pursing his lips and exhaling through his nose as he answered

"There are two problems in the parkinglot,"

Yuri clicked his tongue

_Ofcourse_ there were problems.... when were there not?

"Ok, are they related?"

Otabek shook his head

"Surprisingly not,"

"Huh, that _is_ surprising..."

Sighing softly, Yuri reluctantly got down from his chair

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, send back up,"

"Sure, you positive you don't need any help now though?" Otabek asked with hesitance

Yuri smiled sweetly but shook his head

"That's really ok, but thank you anyway, just stay here and watch, you're in for a treat,"

Nodding obediently, Otabek leaned back in his chair to watch his boyfreind and Viktor work as Yuri disappeared through the back of the studio

Otabek was a great guy, Yuri was truly glad that he had met him

Originally they hadn't necessarily been freinds, he had actually been a bodyguard that Yuri had hired for Yura after the blonde had started getting threatening "fan" letters

The two had fallen in love almost as quickly as Yuri had fallen for Viktor a couple of years prior and.... well, ever since, Otabek had been family

It had been a truly happy accident that Otabek was of Yuri's... _persuasion_...

Now he was Yuri's right-hand-man, right after Phichit

With a sigh, Yuri stepped out of the studio and looked around the parkinglot, instantly spotting the first problem in question and rolling his eyes

"Georgi, _this_ again?" he called, clearly unimpressed

"Just because you have Viktor _now_, Katsuki, doesn't mean that you'll always have him!" the other man proclaimed dramatically as he stepped out from around the corner

"If I get rid of my biggest obstacle, as a matter of fact, then he'll be mine for the taking!!"

"Right... because me being dead automatically means he's going to fall in love with you," Yuri huffed flatly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again

"This is your last chance Georgi- go now, never come back, and I won't have to hurt you,"

He had given the guy a little leniency the first time he did this shit, as he had just broken up with his girlfreind, but that leniency was definitely gone now

"Ha!! Your fake mercy is getting you nowhere Katsuki!!"

"Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you," Yuri muttered back, taking his glasses off and setting them on top of the nearest car

The next thing he knew, Georgi had shifted into a thin grey wolf, snarling at Yuri and lunging at him without a second of hesitation

Yuri effortlessly shifted as well, into a much bigger, sleek black wolf, and charged at Georgi as well

It was almost sad just how quickly that fight had ended, with Georgi's neck being broken in a record half a minute

With one problem down, Yuri began looking for the second one that Otabek had mentioned, taking a few steps away from the corpse- wich was shifting back to human form now that it was dead- and sniffing the air, trying to seek out the scent of the other issue Otabek had mentioned

A few seconds into this, however, there was a quiet _thud_ sounding behind him, and the wolf hurried to spin around, releif spreading through him at the sight of a familiar red-brown wolf standing behind him, holding a dead human in his jaws and wagging his tail

Shifting back into human form, Yuri smiled at his freind and began walking forward

"Phichit, you took care of my other problem for me huh?"

At the sound of his name, Phichit spit out the corpse and allowed himself to shift back as well

"Yeah, I saw this loser stalking around the studio earlier with a gun and thought- _welp_, that can't be good, sure enough, he's purebred hunter,"

Yuri hummed quietly in his throat, putting his glasses back on and glaring at the two bodies on the ground

"They're really coming out of the woodwork lately aren't they?"

"Sadly, I think the more public your relationship with Viktor gets, the more The Filth starts to suspect you and want to take your head,"

"Well that's nothing new," Yuri sighed quietly, finally closing the gap between he and his freind to give Phichit a tight hug

"What are you doing here anyway Phich? I thought you'd be on the other side of the town with Chris tonight,"

"Oh I'm going to be, but THESE came in the mail and I just had to show you as soon as possible," the beta wolf replied with an excited grin, breifly returning Yuri's hug before returning to his car and opening the trunk

Yuri followed, tilting his head with curiosity and peering over Phichit's shoulder as he opened a rather large, flat box to reveal the contents

"Oh Phich.... are these....?"

"The Scent Keeper coats? Hell yeah!"

Not hesitating, Yuri grinned and reached into the box, carefully taking out the first one and slipping it on over his otherwise nude form

"Oh wow, they really _are_ warm and comfortable,"

"And they _work_ too! I already gave Chris his and as long as he was wearing it, I was practically the only thing I could smell on him,"

"That's great!"

Until their wedding night when Yuri would finally tell Viktor the truth about what he was and give his husband The Bite himself, Yuri needed some help in getting Viktor to retain his scent

Humans lost scent alot faster than wolves did, and no matter how many times Yuri marked that particular territory, his scent just never seemed to stick as well as he hoped

Viktor was a celebrity, it was bad enough that he had to deal with human fans getting too up close and personal, but then there were people like Georgi out there who weren't detoured by a moderate mating scent and came after Yuri to "take his place" in Viktor's life....

Yuri hoped that by completely coating Viktor- so to speak- in his scent, it would detour others like Georgi a bit more thoroughly

And Otabek could definitely use that kind of help with Yura, considering Yuri wasn't sure when the other beta was planning to have The Talk with his mate and potentially give him The Bite as well

These coats would help retain the scents of the wolves and detour non-humans from getting too close to their chosen mates, not that Viktor and Yura would be aware of that- atleast not until they became wolves themselves- but...

Yuri had learned a long time ago that sometimes taking secretive steps to secure the safety of the ones you loved was a necessary evil in this life, especially with Yuri being the pack Alpha...

"Thank you Phich, I really mean it,"

"Yeah, no problem! Want me to get a clean-up crew on this mess?" he asked, eyes flicking down to the bodies laying on the ground

"If you don't mind, I'm sorry to keep you from your mate like this though,"

"Oh Yuri, don't worry about it, what are betas for?" Phichit asked cheerfully

Yuri smiled back, his expression soft and warm

"Ok... if you say so,"

With one more hug, he reluctantly said a word of departure to his freind before promising to send Otabek right out to get the other coat and picking up his clothes from where they had been shed in the parkinglot moments before

He hated to leave Phichit so quickly, but he wanted to get back to the studio before Viktor and Yura had finished the video and he knew he was already pushing it, besides, they'd see eachother in the morning

As soon as he was in the studio though, he took a breif pause in the doorway to rub the coat over his skin as much as he could, rubbing the sleeves over his arms, hugging the coat close to his body and pressing his back to the nearest wall, breathing on the collar of the coat and dragging the edges of the bottom against his thighs

He needed this thing to radiate his scent, after all

With the coat marked as thoroughly as he could reasonably get it, he took it off and hurried to get dressed again, rushing back to the main studio and watching in amusement as Otabek's head jerked up

Apparently the scent on this thing was strong after all

It didn't take more than a second for Otabek to notice the scent, notice the coat, and make the connection

"Parkinglot?" he guessed

"Parkinglot," Yuri confirmed, watching with a slight laugh as the beta nearly jumped out of his chair and headed for the door

"You missed the ending,"

Amusement gone, Yuri frowned seriously and turned to see Viktor, out of costume now, apparently having finished sooner than Yuri had anticipated, and pouting at his fiance`

"I'm sorry Vitya," Yuri said honestly

"I had to take care of a small emergency, but I'll see it on the dailys right?"

"I suppose," Viktor hummed back, still clearly looking a bit forelorned

"I was thinking, as we've run so late, that perhaps we could get dinner and then come back to watch the dailys and do any final work necessary,"

Yuri wasn't exactly thrilled with that idea.... but he knew how important it was for them to remain atleast mostly on schedule....

And atleast Viktor was offering to eat something this time...

"Alright, but if we do that then you're going to a later call time tommorrow, atleast by an hour, that's the SMALLEST amount of time this delay could allow for and I'm not letting you miss any sleep over this,"

Seeming rather pleased by that, Viktor gave an agreeable nod

"Yes Sir~" he purred, leaning down to give Yuri a soft, happy kiss

"I have something for you too sweetheart,"

"Oh! You do?" Viktor asked excitedly, pulling back as Yuri presented him with the beautifull lavender coat

"It's starting to get cold out, I thought you could use this,"

"It's beautifull!!!" Viktor gasped, beaming like a ray of sunshine as he carefully took the coat and slid it on, hugging it close to himself as he did so

"Ah it's so comfortable and warm!! And... is this a sherpa lining?"

"It is,"

Viktor shook his head, leaning down to give Yuri another kiss

"You're so good to me Yuri," he said softly, wrapping both arms around his lover

Yuri just shook his head, already noticing just how enveloped in his scent his lover was now that he had the coat on and gently taking Viktor's hand

"No such thing Vitya," he promised quietly

"I'm just caring for you the way anyone should care for their mate,"

Viktor chuckled softly, pulling back as he started guiding Yuri back towards the exit of the studio

"I love it when you call me that,"

"Do you now?" Yuri practically purred

Well, _that_ certainly was a good sign for the impending future...

"Yeah, it's so cute and unique!" Viktor insisted, snuggling against the collar of his coat

"Ahh and I love this coat... it's so warm, and it smells _divine_...."

"Is that so?"

Maybe, Yuri considered, as he lead his fiance` out of the studio, Viktor would have a considerably easier time with this werewolf thing than Yuri first thought

Evidently, he was practically half wolf already, would it really be such a big deal to make that more permanent?


End file.
